particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Executive Ministries of Aloria
The Executive Ministries of Aloria is the largest component of the national executive branch of the Republic of Aloria. It is composed of thirteen executive ministries along the associated agencies in the respective ministries. The Ministry of the Head of Government is headed by the head of government, who may either be the Prime Minister or the President himself/herself. The other ministries are headed by a minister who is appointed through a Cabinet proposal that has been approved by the Batasang Pambansa (National Legislature). Ministry of the Head of Government Duties and Functions #Supervise the planning, implementation, and development of socio-economic projects in the nation #Administer policies relating to the national security of Aloria #Administer press releases in behalf of the government of Aloria through the national television station, the national radio, and the Official Gazette; Associated Agencies #''Bureau of Press Communication, which shall be primarily responsible for press releases in behalf of the national government. #Bureau of Programs Implementation, which shall monitor and coordinate on the socio-economic projects of the different ministries. #Bureau of Economic Development, which shall administer the economic development and planning and policy coordination of the nation. #Bureau of National Security, which shall advise the head of state and the head of government on national security issues in the domestic, foreign, and military context, and coordinate with other ministries and agencies in relation to such issues. Ministry of Foreign Affairs '''Duties and Functions' #Assist the head of state in the conduct of foreign policy. #Review and recommend passage of international treaties. #Maintain foreign embassies across Terra. #Issue passports to Alorians seeking to travel abroad. #Regulate entry of foreign nationals to Aloria as defined by a separate law. #Coordinate with foreign governments and Alorian citizens in relation to the prosecution and/or conviction of Alorian citizens on foreign soil. #Supervise the nation’s counter-intelligence operations. #Disburse foreign aid in appropriate levels as defined by a separate law. Associated Agencies #''Alorian Foreign Embassies, which shall represent Aloria in conducting diplomatic relations with other nations. #Alorian Consulates, which shall assist and protect Alorian citizens residing in the assigned foreign nation of the consulate concerned, and shall facilitate trade and friendship between Aloria and its assigned foreign nation. #Alorian Counter-Intelligence Organization, which shall handle the counter-intelligence operations for the nation. Ministry of Internal Affairs '''Duties and Functions' #Assist the head of state in the general supervision of local governments. #Assist the head of state in the conduct of domestic policy. #Provide assistance on local governments, law enforcement, public safety, and peace and order. #Formulate plans and programs aimed in response to local emergencies due to natural and man-made disasters. #Audit the local government for ethics and adherence to Alorian law. #Coordinate, train, and supply the civilian police force of Aloria; Associated Agencies #''Bureau of Fire Protection, which shall oversee the national fire protection agency and provide optional assistance to local fire protection agencies. #Civilian Police Force of Aloria, which shall perform the duties of enforcing the law and maintaining the peace and order with the coordination of the local government. Ministry of Finance '''Duties and Functions' #Review and recommend the appropriation of the national budget. #Assess, collect, and record national taxes through bureaucracy, criminal law enforcement, and civil tax collection actions. #Enforce laws and regulations on tariff and customs. #Allocate funding to other ministries. #Administer the National Bank of Aloria. Associated Agencies #''Bureau of Internal Revenue, which shall oversee the assessment and collection of all national taxes. #Bureau of Customs, which shall enforce tariff and customs laws, and prevent smuggling in the nation. #Bureau of Local Government Finance, which shall oversee the finance of local governments. #Bureau of Budget and Management, which shall oversee the budget appropriations for the executive ministries. #National Bank of Aloria, which shall maintain price and monetary stability for sustainable economic growth. Ministry of Defense '''Duties and Functions' #Monitor the general situation of the country’s peace and security and any external and internal threats to it. #Supervise the national armed forces. #Monitor the general situation, well-being, readiness, and morale of the military. #Assist the head of state in the conduct of military matters as the commander-in-chief. #Enforce government policy on civil defense in the event of a disaster or emergency, whether natural or man-made. #Supervise the research, development, purchase, production, distribution, and storage of military arsenal. Associated Agencies #''Armed Forces of Aloria, which shall be primarily involved in defense and security of the nation through land, air, and water. #Bureau of Veterans Affairs, which shall oversee the provision of benefits for military veterans of Aloria, particularly those who have served the nation during the wartime period. #Bureau of Military and Defense Education, which shall facilitate the education and training of individuals who wish to join the Armed Forces of Aloria. #Bureau of Civil Defense and Disaster Management, which shall coordinate with national and local government agencies, as well as non-government organizations, for the protection and preservation of life during disasters and emergencies, including, but not limited to, nuclear attacks, bombings, natural calamities, and man-made disasters. #Bureau of Military Arsenal, which shall supervise the research, development, purchase, production, distribution, and storage of weaponry and arsenal to the national military. Ministry of Justice '''Duties and Functions' #Supervise the investigation of crimes and offenses against the laws of the nation. #Maintain a system of federal prisons and supervise its quality and management. #Provide legal assistance and representation to citizens of Aloria, especially for the underprivileged sector. #Represent and advise the government of Aloria on legal matters in local and foreign contexts. #Supervise the immigration policies of the country. #Supervise the parole and probation system for qualified prisoners. Associated Agencies #''Bureau of Investigation, which shall handle the investigation of crimes and offenses against the laws of Aloria. #Bureau of Corrections and Penology, which shall be primarily involved with the custody and rehabilitation of national offenders and the proper management of jails and prisons, with particular focus on the fair, ethical, and humane treatment of prisoners. #Bureau of Parole and Probation, which shall administer the parole and probation system, and supervise parolees, pardonees, and probationers in order to promote their correction and rehabilitation. #Office of the Public Attorney, which shall provide free legal assistance to Alorian citizens, particularly the underprivileged members of society. #Office of the Solicitor General, which shall serve as the legal representative of the national government of Aloria in local and foreign activities that require the services of a lawyer. #Bureau of Immigration, which shall enforce policies and guidelines on the arrival, stay, and departure of foreign nationals in Aloria, and handle the deportation of illegal immigrants in the country as defined by a separate law. Ministry of Infrastructure and Transport '''Duties and Functions' #Supervise the planning, design, construction, and maintenance of national infrastructure intended for transport, including, but not limited to, highways, bridges, airports, canals, and railways. #Supervise the planning, design, construction, and maintenance of infrastructure intended for flood control, drainage, and water resource development, including, but not limited to, dams and water canals. #Oversee the development and regulation of the nation’s transportation network and services. #Supervise the exploration, development, utilization, distribution, and conservation of energy in the country. Associated Agencies #''Bureau of Design and Planning, which shall conduct, review, and evaluate field surveys for public works to formulate, review infrastructure plans or designs as well as its accompanying expenses, and contract such projects with public or private contractors as defined by a separate law. #Bureau of Construction, which shall oversee the construction of national infrastructure projects. #Bureau of Maintenance, which shall oversee the repair, restoration, and renovation of national infrastructure. #Bureau of Train Operations, which shall supervise the operations of government-owned train operating companies as defined by a separate law. #Bureau of Land Transportation, which shall enforce regulations and guidelines pertaining to land transport, including, but not limited to, issuance of driver’s license to qualified motorists, registration of vehicles, and collection of fees for violations in the guidelines. #Alorian Coast Guard, which shall enforce regulations and guidelines pertaining to maritime transport and resources. #Bureau of Civil Aviation, which shall enforce regulations and guidelines pertaining to the aviation industry. #Bureau of Energy, which shall supervise the exploration, development, utilization, distribution, and conservation of energy in the country. Ministry of Health and Social Services '''Duties and Functions' #Administrates Aloria's public health care system as defined by a separate law, including the provision of pharmaceutical assistance. #Ensure the safety of food and drugs currently available to Alorian consumers. #Conduct epidemiological research projects intended to determine the risk factors of diseases in Aloria. #Disburses public pension checks, as defined by a separate law. #Disburses unemployment and disability benefit checks, as defined by a separate law. #Disburses aid to families with dependent children checks, as defined by a separate law. Associated Agencies #''Bureau of Health Facilities, Services, and Technology, which shall supervise the construction, purchase, development, and maintenance of health facilities, services, equipment, and technology in public and private health institutions in Aloria. #Bureau of Food and Drugs, which shall regulate the safety of food and drugs currently available in the Alorian market. #Bureau of Epidemiology, which shall conduct public health research pertaining the risk factors for diseases, particularly in the Alorian context, as well as remedies for such diseases. #Bureau of Social Welfare Policies and Programs, which shall supervise the formulation, execution, monitoring, and evaluation of policies and programs aimed for the development of the social welfare of Alorian citizens. Ministry of Science and Technology '''Duties and Functions' #Conduct scientific research projects for the advancement of scientific knowledge and technology. #Provide subsidies for scientific research projects to local government agencies and to private individuals. #Implement national government programs aimed at applying recent developments of science and technology. #Maintain a database of scientific information for the Alorian scientific community. #Monitor developments related to the weather and climate of the nation and disseminate such developments for the prevention of human casualties. Associated Agencies #''Bureau of Scientific Research and Developmen''t, which shall conduct scientific research projects aimed at advancing current knowledge on industrial technology, nuclear power, energy sources, textile, food and nutrition, forest products, metals, health, and other field of science. #''Bureau of Sectoral Development on Science and Technology, which shall initiate programs aimed at applying recent developments of science and technology in various sectors, including, but not limited to, forestry, wildlife, aquatic resources, health, industry, energy development. #Bureau of Science and Technology Education, which shall supervise the development of educational institutions specifically structured for the advancement of knowledge of science and technology, such as science high schools and technological universities. #Bureau of Atmospheric, Geophysical, and Astronomical Services, which shall utilize and monitor knowledge pertaining to meteorology, operational hydrology, climatology, astronomy, and other related disciplines, and disseminate such knowledge to the general public through weather forecasts and other methodologies for the protection of life and natural hazards. #Bureau of Information and Communications Technology, which shall supervise the development of information and communications technologies in Aloria. Ministry of Education and Culture '''Duties and Functions' #Handle the general supervision of the quality of formal and non-formal educational institutions in Aloria. #Implement and review the basic education curriculum for formal educational institutions. #Allocate funding for the development of public schools, colleges, and universities. #Allocate funding for the implementation of programs geared towards education and culture. #Disburse college tuition assistance checks as defined by a separate law. #Administrates subsidies to provincial governments for museums and libraries according to Alorian policy. Associated Agencies #''Bureau of Preparatory and Elementary Education, which shall oversee the development of pre-school and elementary education in Aloria. #Bureau of Secondary Education, which shall oversee the development of secondary education in Aloria. #Bureau of College and University Education, which shall oversee the development of higher education in Aloria. #Bureau of Special Education, which shall implement guidelines for the education of individuals who are clinically deemed to have exceptional development. #Bureau of Non-formal Education, which shall oversee the development of non-formal education in Aloria. #Bureau of Cultural and Historical Heritage, which shall oversee the promotion, development, and protection of the cultural and historical heritage of Aloria, including cultural and historical sites, museums, libraries, and national archives. #Bureau of Movie Classification and Regulation, which shall regulate the display of local and international films in Aloria as defined by a separate law. #Bureau of Copyright Protection, which shall protect original works of technology and the arts as defined by a separate law; Ministry of Food and Agriculture '''Duties and Functions' #Oversee, develop, and review the agricultural sector of Aloria. #Disburse agricultural subsidies as defined by a separate law. #Provide non-financial assistance to citizens for the proper development of agricultural lands. #Regulate farm sizes in Aloria as defined by a separate law. #Regulate the fishing industry of Aloria as defined by a separate law. #Ensure food security in the country, particularly on staple food. Associated Agencies #''Bureau of Agricultural Research and Statistics, which shall conduct research projects aimed at acquiring knowledge for the development of the agricultural sector of the nation. #Bureau of Agrarian Reform, which shall conduct programs and initiatives aimed at promoting agrarian justice, land tenure improvement, farm land redistribution or merging, and delivery of services to landless farmers and farm workers, as defined by a separate law. #Bureau of Land and Plant Management, which shall implement guidelines on the proper management and development of soil, water, and plants in the agricultural sector. #Bureau of Aquatic Resources, which shall oversee the regulation of fisheries and aquaculture. #Bureau of Agriculture Education, which shall provide training to individuals who wish to develop their knowledge and skills in agricultural work. #Bureau of Food Security, which shall be primarily involved in ensuring the food security of the country, with particular focus on the availability of staple food such as rice, corn, and wheat. Ministry of Environment and Tourism '''Duties and Functions' #Supervise government policies on the management, development, conservation, and utilization of the natural resources of Aloria and its biodiversity, including policies pertaining to pollution controls. #Implement policies and guidelines pertaining to the exploration, development, extraction, and utilization of forests, lands, waterforms, minerals, wildlife, and other natural resources. #Recommend natural sites to be protected, as defined by a separate law. #Encourage, promote, and develop tourism in Aloria as a socio-economic activity that will help generate income and employment. Associated Agencies #''Bureau of Pollution Controls and Recycling, which shall be primarily involved with the implementation of pollution controls and recycling in Aloria as defined by a separate law. #Bureau of Forest Management, which shall manage the forest lands of Aloria as defined by a separate law. #Bureau of Wildlife and Area Protection, which shall implement guidelines on the custody of exotic animals, the hunting of non-endangered animals, and the protection of endangered animals and natural sites. #Bureau of Tourism Promotions, which shall oversee the promotion of Alorian tourism in the local and international market. Ministry of Trade and Industry '''Duties and Functions' #Facilitate the development of a business environment where all participants involved have a fair opportunity to compete, flourish, and succeed. #Ensure the general welfare of consumers in Aloria. #Employ mediators to assist in alleviating strikes in critical industries. #Provide subsidies to Alorian industries and businesses as defined by a separate law. #Implement guidelines on industrial health and safety. #Develop the competencies and competitiveness of Alorian workers. Associated Agencies #''Bureau of Labor and Employment, which shall administer and oversee matters involving labor relations, benefits, wages, and support for Alorian workers. #Bureau of Professional Regulation, which shall evaluate the qualifications and competencies of Alorian citizens for specific professions. #Bureau of Workers with Special Concerns, which shall implement guidelines on the employment of special Alorian workers, including, but not limited to, child laborers, female workers, and employees with technological literacy needs. #Bureau of Consumer Protection, which shall implement guidelines on consumer welfare and protection and receive complaints in relation to such matters. #Bureau of Technical Education and Skills Development'', which shall provide education and training to Alorian citizens for technical education and skills development to help them become competent and competitive technical and skilled workers. Category:Aloria